Тема:Атрокс/@comment-27255485-20160214200720/@comment-27255485-20160411155251
Годзилла против Зиллы... или НТР против ББС? Думаю, стоит подробнее рассмотреть идею фильма Годзиллы 1998 года, которая так сильно не понравилась многим фанатам оригинального Годзиллы. Итак, проводим анализ Зиллы и ББС-Рекса: 1) Зилла и ББС-Рекс - бегуны. Если Годзилла из оригинальных фильмов был монстров довольно медлительным (как и НТР), то Зилла - явная противоположность ему. Монстры быстро бегает, прыгает и ловко уворачивается от ракет. 2) Зилла и ББС-Рекс - засадники. Классическая версия охоты ББС-Рекса - засада и атака с тыла. Зилла в этом плане немного напоминает ББС-Рекса: тоже атакует не напрямую, а из засады, например - в сцене вертолётной погони, или во время финального преследования такси. А вот НТР, как известно, был крайне паршивым засадником. Как и Годзилла, который никогда не приходил в города "по-тихому". 3) Собрав 2 предыдущих пункта, добавляем, что Зилла - не воин. Он не будет драться насмерть - это животное, которое предпочитает убежать от опасности и спрятаться. А Годзилла - никогда не отступает, как и НТР. ББС-Рекс порой тоже демонстрирует поведение труса - не нападает на добычу "в лоб", фейлится при виде более крупного противника (один из мифов - Спинозавр победит Тираннозавра, потому что он больше - дескать, Тираннозавр напугается и убежит.) и т.д. Интересно, что в мульт-продолжении Зилла Младший ведёт себя по-другому - редко отступает (и то - иногда лишь по приказу Ника), отважно дерётся с зачастую превосходящим противником (например, бой с Хамелеоном - монстр был создан таким, что никакая атака Зиллы не могла нанести ему урон, или с монстрами ДРАГМА, напоминающими Корнифоров - по сюжету той серии, Зилла сражался с ордами этих тварей до тех пор, пока не пал, защищая человечество - Ник и команда, вернувшись из будущего, смогли уничтожить монстров в "зачаточном состоянии"). Да и прочность увеличилась - Зилла, хотя и неохотно попадает под ракеты, но умирать с них не так торопится, как его предшественник. И, что важно - мультфильм получил гораздо меньше хейта со стороны фанатов оригинала, и даже обрёл множество поклонников - хотя, Тру-Годзиллой от этого монстр для них всё равно не стал, и остался Зиллой. 4) Зилла, как и ББС-Рекс испытывает сильные чувства к своему потомству. Насчёт реального Тираннозавра - это еще вопрос, но явно таких же "сахарных соплей" как у ББС-Рекса и Зиллы у них не было, если кто-то позарился на жизнь их детей. Правда, Годзилла тоже несколько раз приобретал себе "сына" - но, это случалось лишь в нескольких фильмах, и наверняка относится к одной из тех черт, которые у Годзиллы и Тираннозавра не совпадают. В конце концов Годзилла - это не только НТР, но и что-нибудь еще, что в него вложили японцы. 5) Зилла и ББС-Рекс - претенденты на научность. Если с ББС-Рексом всё ясно (ББС же, матовые сенсации, корректность и т.д.), то что с Зиллой? А то, что в отличие от прямоходячего Годзиллы, Зилла - это существо, очень близкое по строению к тероподам или некоторым ранним крокодилам, также способным к бипедальной ходьбе - причём, в отличие от Годзиллы, Зилла даже не является динозавром!. Налицо - контраст между старым и новым: у Годзиллы - дух Тираннозавра из таких фильмов, как "Затерянный мир" 1925 года: бесстрашие, боевой характер и непоколебимость силами ни человека, ни природы (за редкими исключениями, вроде битвы с ККК), а у Зиллы - то, что есть у ББС-Рекса: строгая научность, сходство с "нормальными животными" (я бы даже сказал, что Зилла по мышлению больше напоминает млека, чем рептилию) и убиваемость современным оружием. 6) Иногда, указывают на сходство Годзиллы 1998 и Парка Юрского Периода 2. Обычно, намекают на сходство сцен, когда Тираннозавр попадает в город, на сцены с детёнышами Годзиллы/Велоцирапторами и т.д. Но, вспоминая писал Зудин, я замечу еще одно сходство. "Парк 2" и "Годзилла 1998" - это "зелёные" фильмы, там "человек - зло, которое небережно относится к природе, за что потом страдают её жители". А фильмы-оригиналы про "Годзиллу" - это в основном фильмы о беспомощности людей перед гигантскими чудовищами. В этом плане "Годзилла" ближе ко всяким Dino Crisisам, "Карнозаврам" и прочим произведениям, в которых, похоже, больше правды. А "Годзилла 1998" и "Парк 2" - к ББС, ведь у ББС Тираннозавр - это заботливый родитель и "нормальное животное", которое, попади в наш мир, может быть легко убито любым нехорошим охотником со слоновьим ружьём - что этот гад себе позволяет, убивать беззащитную зверюшку?! Конечно, Зиллу-то из слоновьего ружья не завалишь - но, если сравнить живучесть Годзиллы и Зиллы, то налицо контраст: то, что убило Зиллу (ракеты с истребителей), никогда не убьёт Годзиллу - даже не ранит. Чего уж там - даже Тираннозавра не-НТР стадии это не факт, что смогло бы убить - скорее лишь ранить и опрокинуть на бок, не более! 7) Разница в прочности. Думаю, тут обьяснения излишни. НТР и Годзилла - неузявимы к любому оружию. ББС-Рекс протыкается рогами Трицератопса, как воздушный шар иголками (и странно, что также не лопается), а Зилла - умирает от того, что Годзилла в оригинальных фильмах буквально встречал грудью (множественные залпы ракет) и не чесался. И для ББС-Рекса и для Зиллы важно качество уворачивания - одному от ракет, другому от рогов Трицератопса. Как-то так. Налицо некоторые сходства между противостоянием ББС и Дидохством. Но, есть и некоторые отличия, которые немного портят картинку. Так, Годзилла 1998 года - это "параша" по мнению многих фанатов оригинала, Зиллу много раз "убивали" в своём творчестве его хейтеры, даже сама кампания "Тохо" официально это совершила, чтобы порадовать фанатов - в фильме "Годзилла:Финальные войны" где было решено отправить Зиллу в виде очередного пушечного мяса на бой с Годзиллой - в итоге, спустя 12 секунд Зилла был уничтожен. А вот на документалки никто не плюётся - например, я не находил критики сцен протыкания рогами шеи ББС-Рекса в "Революции" (не считая критики, принадлежащей одному человеку, который, пожалуй, знает о Тираннозавре лучше всех), да и фраз типа "Это не Тираннозавр! Покажите нормального Тираннозавра, а не эту дохлятину!" не наблюдается - все уверены, что это вполне себе Тираннозавр. Почему же так? А вот почему: НТР = Тираннозавр, НТР = Годзилла, но "Тираннозавр" =\= Годзилла, потому что "Тираннозавр" = "Тираннозавр ББС" который =\= НТР. Понятно? Если нет, то поясню: произошла подмена понятий. И для людей НТР - это Годзилла, но не Тираннозавр. Тираннозавр - это "просто животное", как говорит ББС. И увязать образ Годзиллы и Тираннозавра уже мало у кого получается (кое-кто даже говорит о том, что Годзилла - это Спинозавр, ведь теропод с гребнем на спине!). Поэтому документалки не подвергаются такой жесткой критике и ненависти. Кстати, предлагаю провести эксперимент. Погуглите на тему "Почему Зилла хуже Годзиллы" или что-то в этом роде и почитайте (лучше на английском - там больше материала и "драмы"). А затем - замените Godzilla на T-Rex (с учётом ТНТР) а Zilla на BBC-Rex и прочитайте еще раз. И убедитесь, насколько интересная картинка получается. Вот пример, взятый отсюда с сайта ВикиЗилла (WIkizilla), в котором я заменил все Godzilla и Zilla на T-Rex и ББС-rex: The monster itself, much less the movie, isn't bad really (there are plenty way worse out there). Just replace the "T-rex" label with "BBC-Rex" or something else and it'd be its own monster movie. The main gripe a chunk of fans have is simply the fact that it was given the name, "T-Rex", but then seemed to "insult" the name with how it was executed. When people hear/think "T-Rex", they expect a towering, nigh-indestructible powerhouse force of nature that can just casually walk through pretty much anything the military can throw at him while a few breaths of his atomic ray wipes out entire units/squadrons with ease. So when they were given a monster that, instead, did all it could to hide, ambush pursuers, breathe normal fire (from the looks of it), is knocked unconscious a couple torpedoes and killed by a mere 12 missiles, that is pretty much the total opposite of "T-Rex" for them. Ну, как? Надеюсь, переводчик не нужен =)